


Smokey's Coffee Shop

by aces_low



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Relationship, RIDICULOUS COFFEE ORDERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: George Luz doesn't care what anyone thinks of him, especially not the new (hot) customer at his regular coffee shop. For some reason, Smokey seems to be the only one suffering from these turn of events. It's a Coffee Shop AU, y'all! Just Fluff and Coffee and extra whip





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote up because I have one hundred other things I should be doing.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd/unedited - all mistakes should still be mocked, because I should know better by now.
> 
>  
> 
> This is not a representation of the real men, just a story based around the HBO characters.

When Smokey Gordon opened his own coffee shop he had romantic ideas. He had daydreams about writers sitting in the corners working on their novels; about young women in large sweatshirts soaking in the rays of sun streaming through the large window, breathing in their coffee and just taking some time to relax; about regulars who engaged in daily banter with him, and about young lovers sitting close together at the loveseat, or one of the small tables off to the side, sharing a muffin or a scone, grinning sweetly at each other. He had thought the rich smell of coffee and whatever was being baked in the back kitchen would blend together for a delicious, warm sensation.

The reality has been a little less cozy. While the shop does always smell like coffee, more often than not it smells like burnt coffee, or burnt pastries, or whatever cleaner he’s used on the machines. He does have a customer who sits and writes his novel, but Smokey has a feeling David Webster isn’t going to be partially dedicating his book to his favorite coffee shop, as more often than not he’s not even writing at all. Or some days his angry boyfriend has tagged along and they just bicker for an hour or so before they start making out and Smokey has to ask them to leave. 

There are less volatile couples that come in together, but more often than not one of them is in a hurry and doesn’t have time to sit down and stare longingly into their lover’s eyes, and definitely don’t want to share their breakfast with anyone. Most of the young women that come in with big sweaters are busy working or talking on their phone or studying. None ever seem to be just relaxing with their coffee.

Now, he does have plenty of regulars, and they run the spectrum. Most of them come in almost every day, make next to no eye contact, get their coffee and leave. Smokey can’t complain too much about that, he understands that people are busy, that most just need their coffee fix and have to go to work. But it does ruin his illusions about the type of relationships he thought he was going to have with his regulars. Some of his regulars he does know by name, and they make occasional conversation, but he wouldn’t say he knows any of them well. There are a few though, that always make him smile when they come in.

He grins as the front door opens. A small man with messy, brown hair steps in, his smile wide and big brown eyes shining as always.

“Smokey, my good man! What’s on the menu today?” George Luz asks as he steps up to the counter and leans his forearm down.

“Exactly the same as every other day,” Smokey says, rolling his eyes.

George Luz is a ridiculous, often downright obnoxious person, but he’s probably Smokey’s favorite customer. He is always in a good mood, he always makes conversation even when he’s in a hurry, and he tends to make other customers laugh, even when they’ve previously been half asleep. 

“Well that’s good, you know I hate change. Now, I’ve gotta warn ya, I have a weird order today.” He rolls his eyes and says, “Perconte,” as an explanation.

Smokey nods his head, aware of Luz’s very particular friend who comes in with him every once in a while. He doesn’t reply before the front door opens again and in walks a man that Smokey has never seen before. He’s pretty good with faces, and this guy seems like he’d be difficult to forget. He’s got strong, dark features and a fairly closed off stance.

“Hello,” Smokey greets his new customer. The man nods his head and stands a good distance behind Luz.

Luz, who had also turned to look at the new arrival, turns back around to look at Smokey, his face looking at little pinker than before. Or maybe Smokey is just seeing things.

“Uh, right, well…” Luz coughs and stands up a little straighter. “Medium latte and a medium half non-fat, half 1%, with three flavor shots of caramel and one of vanilla, double espresso shots, extra whip.”

Before Smokey can respond, the new customer, behind Luz, snorts loudly. Luz spins around quickly and the new customer raises his hands in surrender, turning to look off to the side. Luz turns back toward Smokey, his face angry and pinker than Smokey has ever seen. He looks a little bit jittery and Smokey decides to get working on the coffee orders before Luz has an aneurysm.

Making coffee orders, even the ridiculous ones, like Frank Perconte’s, is really why Smokey opened his coffee shop. He’s always enjoyed coffee in some way since he was a kid. His parents loved their home brewed coffee, and while he hadn’t liked the taste when he was younger, he loved coming downstairs in the morning to the warm smell. He tries not to judge people who butcher their coffee with syrups and whipped cream too much, but he often wishes he could just sit some of them down and have them try a fresh brewed drip coffee, thinks maybe a few of them would even prefer it. But that’s not really any of his concern, and it’s definitely not how to keep a business running. 

Luz is a little less agitated by the time Smokey hands him his drinks, but it’s still a long way off from the normally jovial guy Smokey enjoys. 

“Have a good day, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Smokey says, after ringing him up.

“Thanks, Smoke, I’ll see you,” Luz replies, stepping around the other customer, averting his gaze until he’s at the front door. Once he’s outside, Smokey can see Luz poke his head over the window, to get another look at the guy, before really leaving.

Smokey kind of wants to laugh at the display, but the new customer looks at him expectantly. 

“Is that guy for real?” he asks, his voice scratchy and low. Smokey idly wonders if he’s sick, if it’s just because it’s morning, or if his voice always sounds like that.

He’s a little annoyed that this stranger had been able to embarrass one of Smokey’s favorite customers, he also is a little shocked that Luz even feels embarrassment.

But getting mad at customer’s for embarrassing other customers isn’t exactly a good business strategy so he just shrugs. “What can I get for you?” 

“Just a black coffee, medium.”

That softens Smokey’s heart a little, so as he pours the man his coffee he decides to say, “I haven’t seen you in here before.”

“I just moved down the street last week, haven’t really had time to check out any of the places around here. Figured I’d test out the coffee first,” the man explains, pulling out his wallet.

“Well, hopefully we meet your standards, I always enjoy getting regulars. I’m Smokey Gordon, the owner.”

The man nods, and doesn’t say anything further, until he looks at Smokey’s expectant face, “oh, uh Joe,” he introduces himself, awkwardly.

“Nice to meet you, Joe,” Smokey says, handing him his coffee.

 

“Can you believe that guy?” Luz says indignantly, when he walks in the next day.

“What guy?” Malarkey asks, moving from his position of stocking the pastry shelves so that he can look at Luz.

“New customer, Joe,” Smokey explains, finishing his wipe down of the steamer.

“Oh, yeah, he was pretty hot,” Malarkey says, bending back down to finish working.

Luz splutters, “wh-how…he’s a jerk is what he is. You weren’t even here, how do you know what he looks like?”

“He came in today, maybe twenty minutes ago.”

Luz looks to Smokey who just nods to confirm that Malarkey is correct. “I think he’s going to become a new regular,” he says excitedly.

“Well that’s just great, now you have a regular who likes to make fun of other people’s coffee orders,” Luz huffs.

“It wasn’t even your coffee order,” Smokey reminds him.

“Yeah, but he thinks it was.”

“Since when do you care what other people think?” Malarkey asks, standing up again and leaning his arms on the counter.

“Wh-I-I don’t!” Luz stutters out and it’s the least convincing thing Smokey has ever heard. He tries to avoid making eye contact with Malarkey in case he starts laughing.

“Well you’re safe today from his judgments,” Smokey says, walking up to the counter, “Medium latte?”

Luz huffs again, but nods. 

Once Luz has his drink and is making his way out the door, less agitated than he had been coming in, Malarkey turns to him.

“So what was that about?”

Smokey remembers the bright pink of Luz’s face when Joe had walked in yesterday, and his second glance at him when he thought he’d been at a safe enough distance. He’s pretty sure he knows exactly what it’s about.

“Who knows?” he shrugs.

 

It takes another week before he sees both men at the same time. Luz has just finished telling Smokey a funny story about a couple of his siblings, and is about to confirm his regular order, when the front door opens. 

“Morning, Joe,” Smokey greets him as he walks in.

“Smoke,” Joe says with a nod, and takes his place behind Luz.

Luz, for his part is only a little bit pink in the cheeks and he has a determined look on his face.

“So, Medium latte?” Smokey asks, just to confirm, as always.

“Actually, Smokey, I would like a half caf latte, with half almond milk and half soy. Also half a shot of vanilla.”

Smokey blinks, trying to comprehend Luz’s order and just exactly what he is trying to do.

“So you want half-“

“Of everything, that’s right!” Luz grins, then turns to look at Joe. 

Joe has the good sense to be looking around the store instead of at Luz, but Smokey can see the hint of a smirk on his face.

Smokey gets to work on Luz’s drink, pretty sure he’s not going to like it very much, but whatever Luz is trying to prove, it’s probably more important to him than his coffee.

He notices Luz slip some more money into the tip jar than normal on his way out, and Smokey can’t help but grin, and form an idea.

“So, I think that guy may have a problem with me, and he’s taking it out on you,” Joe says sheepishly when he steps up to the counter.

“Nah, that’s just Luz, I don’t think he could do anything that would make me mad. He’s pretty impossible not to get along with. Before you came along I didn’t think he had an angry bone in his body,” Smokey tries to push just a little.

“Hm, well I guess I just rub people the wrong way,” Joe says with a shrug, paying for his coffee and leaving.

This may take more prodding.

 

Smokey doesn’t have to wait long to see the two at the same time again, as the very next day Joe walks in almost as soon as the door closes behind Luz.

Luz raises his chin and marches to the counter. “I’ll have a medium caramel latte, half skim, half breve, extra shot, extra whip, sugar free.”

Smokey blows out a breath.

“You know you contradicted yourself through that whole order, right?” Joe speaks up from behind Luz.

Smokey sees Luz’s eyes widen at the sound, his face pinks a little once again, and Smokey remembers that Luz hasn’t ever actually heard Joe speak before now.

It only takes a few seconds before Luz composes himself again and he turns to look at Joe.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re not making my drink for me then. Smokey knows what I want.”

He turns back around to look at Smokey, his eyes pleading, and Smokey still isn’t entirely sure what Luz’s end goal is, but he just nods his head and gets to work. Trying to figure out how to make whatever it is Luz is asking for. Though he’s pretty sure Luz has no real standards on what it tastes like. It seems more like a principle thing, whatever those may be in this instance.

Luz stuffs a few bills into the tip jar before nearly running out of the shop, not even long enough for Smokey to say goodbye.

Joe doesn’t say anything as he waits for Smokey to pour his drink, in fact, he looks a little lost in thought.

“Something on your mind?” Smokey asks, setting Joe’s coffee in front of him.

“Oh, uh, no, I’m good. Have a good one, Smoke.” He salutes with his cup and walks out.

 

The next time they’re in the shop at the same time comes almost two weeks later and Smokey has been wondering if he’s ever going to get to see them interact again. Though it has been nice just making Luz his normal lattes.

Luz has already ordered when Joe walks in but he stops Smokey before he begins working. 

“Actually, Smoke, I was thinking, I’d like a large, semi-dry soy cappuccino, extra shot, with a shot of vanilla, extra hot.”

“Jesus, you know there’s a Starbucks two blocks away, right?” Joe declares.

Luz spins around. “Excuse me?”

“If you’re gonna go into all that shit, why not just go to Starbucks and quit making up weird things for Smokey to have to make for you?” Joe’s voice coming out a little more like a growl, his teeth clenched.

“This was my coffee shop way before you turned up, man. Smokey doesn’t mind,” Luz insists, and he’s mostly right. If any of his orders were serious he might mind, a little.

“You know, he makes good coffee, right? You don’t need to add all that shit just because you’re trying to look clever or whatever it is you’re trying to do.”

Smokey is starting to feel a little nervous now, as the two men have inched closer to each other as they speak. He had thought there was some attraction there, now he’s starting to feel afraid he’s going to have to call the cops.

“I know he makes good coffee, and what I’m trying to do is show you I’m not embarrassed to order whatever I want.”

“Who said you should be?”

“You made fun of my coffee order.”

“Why the hell do you care what I think?”

“Because you’re really hot!” 

The room goes quiet, even Webster, the only other customer in the shop, who is sitting in the corner scrolling through his phone, has looked up at the commotion. 

Smokey doesn’t need to see Luz’s face to know that he’s probably bright red, but he’s proved right a moment later when Luz turns back around, his eyes are wide and he looks like he kind of wants to crawl into a hole and live there forever.

“Um, I’ll…I think I’ll just drink the coffee at work today,” Luz says quietly. Ducking his head, he makes a swift exit, before Smokey can say anything, he’s not sure what he would have said anyway.

Joe stands there for a moment looking a little stunned. When he begins blinking again, Smokey asks if he wants his usual.

“Gimme a second,” Joe says, before rushing out the door, too.

Smokey hears the scraping of a chair and watches Webster walk quickly to the front window, pressing his nose against the glass and trying to look out at an angle.

He tries to decide if he should ask what he sees, or if he should leave them alone. He’s just about to ask when Webster flings himself away from the window, nearly falling over a chair, as he runs back to his seat in the far corner.

It doesn’t seem like he made it back in time, or his heavy breathing is giving him away, as Joe eyes him as he walks back in.

“The usual sounds great,” he says, as if their conversation hadn’t been interrupted. 

Smokey continues to stare at him, but Joe just raises an eyebrow expectantly. Apparently he has no plans to share what just went down outside.

The only hint he gets is Joe’s small smirk as he leaves.

“What did you see?” he asks Webster, once they’re alone.

Webster shakes his head. “Not much, I think he may have asked him out.”

Smokey smiles at that, good.

 

Webster’s beliefs are confirmed the next day by Luz, who is excitedly telling Malarkey the whole story.

“So then he raced down the street after me and asked me to go out with him tonight,” Luz finishes the story, smiling as he sips his latte.

“Nice! But please don’t turn into Web and his boyfriend. We can only handle so many arguing couples in this place,” Malarkey says, wiping off the counter in order to pretend like he’s working as he talks with Luz.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem. I mean, it’s only one date. The only thing I really know about him is that he’s not a fan of complex coffee order,” Luz says, frowning a little at his drink now.

“It’ll be fine, Luz. Joe’s a good guy,” Smokey tells him.

Luz nods, but still looks a little unsure.

 

The next morning, when Joe walks in Smokey tries to gauge how the date went, but as always, Joe’s face gives almost nothing away. Though Smokey could swear he looks a little bit happier than normal.

“So, did you have a good night?” Smokey asks, handing Joe his coffee.

Joe shoots him a suspicious glare, but Smokey doesn’t offer up any more information about knowing what Joe had been up to the night before.

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Joe responds, nonchalantly. And isn’t that just maddeningly vague?

So Smokey just says goodbye to Joe and tries to wait patiently for Luz to get there, he knows that he isn’t going to be stingy with the details.

He has to wait almost an hour before Luz strolls in, his grin as big and bright as ever, and Smokey feels a weight fall off his shoulders that he hadn’t really noticed was there.

“So…” Malarkey prompts, meeting Luz across the counter.

Luz just smiles coyly for a moment, but in true Luz fashion it doesn’t take him long at all before he’s yelling, “it was great!”

Malarkey cheers and high-fives Luz. Smokey gets to work making Luz’s latte, smiling as he listens to him regale them on the date the two of them went on. It starts getting a little confusing, as Luz likes to pepper in the fact that Joe is hot, or that his voice is really hot, just randomly through the story before jumping back into the narrative. But the overall consensus seems to be positive, and they apparently have set a date for this weekend.

“Has he been in yet? Did he tell you anything?” Luz asks expectantly.

Smokey shakes his head, “nah, he’s not much for sharing with his coffee guy.”

“Oh.”

“But he did look happier than usual,” Smokey adds quickly, so as not to disappoint Luz.

“Yeah?” Luz perks back up.

Smokey nods, it’s not even a lie.

That seems to be enough to appease Luz, as his smile is just as wide as when he walked in.

 

A few days after Luz and Joe’s second date is the first time Smokey gets to see them both at the same time in almost two weeks.

Joe is walking to the front door, on his way out, when it opens, Luz walking through.

The two just stop and look at each other for a moment before Luz breathes out a light “hey.”

Smokey can see Joe smile. “Hey,” he returns.

They just kind of stare giddily at each other for several seconds and Smokey is absolutely enraptured by the scene. Eventually, Joe coughs and brings himself back into the real world, admitting that he has to get going.

“Oh right, um,” Luz starts, then grabs Joe’s arm – the one that doesn’t have coffee at the end of it – and leans up to brush a light kiss to Joe’s lips.

Joe’s eyes seem to light up as Luz pulls away, and if Smokey could get away with resting his chin on his hands and sighing sweetly at this giddy, new couple he just might. 

After just a moment though, Joe averts his gaze, away from the counter, tells Luz that he’ll call him, and rushes out of the shop.

Luz just smiles a little dreamily as he makes his way up to the counter. Before either one of them can say anything he hears a voice off to the side.

“Are you guys official now?” Webster asks Luz from where he’s leaning against the side counter.

Luz looks a little taken aback for a moment, as he and Webster have maybe interacted three times during their whole time as regulars at Smokey’s coffee shop. But he recovers quickly and shrugs. 

“Not official, yet. But I think it’s going there pretty soon,” he admits, his eyes crinkling with the force of his smile.

“Well you be sure to let us know when you do get official,” Smokey says, setting Luz’s drink down in front of him.

“The morning one of us comes in to get the other’s coffee order, you’ll know,” Luz jokes with a sly smile.

Smokey chuckles at that, even Webster lets out a small laugh.

“I’m thinking about writing a story based on them,” Webster tells him once Luz is gone.

Smokey just hums in response, knowing Webster’s track record of actually finishing any of his stories. But if he ever does finish that one there’s a pretty good chance Smokey will finally get that dedication he’s been daydreaming about.

 

That Sunday, Joe walks in early, looking a little less put together than normal, but he seems to be in a good mood despite his tired state. 

“Heya, Joe,” Malarkey greets, and Joe nods his head in his normal greeting.

“Your usual?” Smokey asks, reaching for a cup.

“Yeah, uh…and a medium latte,” Joe stumbles around his words, his face a shade of pink Smokey has never seen on him before.

Smokey thinks both he and Malarkey deserve an end of the year bonus for keeping their cool. 

“You got it,” Smokey says, instead of the ten other, much less appropriate, things that have popped into his head.

Joe seems less patient waiting for his coffee this morning than he’s ever been in the past, even when he’s had to wait on Smokey to make other customer’s ridiculous orders. So, as soon as Smokey sets his drinks down, Joe has handed him some money, told him to keep the change and is out the door. Whether due to embarrassment or the desire to get back to his new boyfriend, Smokey can’t be sure.

As soon as the door closes behind Joe there is a loud whoop from the corner. Smokey startles a little but is soon pulled in to laughing and cheering along with Webster and Malarkey.

Maybe Smokey is getting the coffee shop he always dreamed of after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be offended by the coffee orders if they're close to what you like, I just googled obnoxious coffee orders, I have no real opinions on them either way. (I'm a medium breve person myself, all fat, no sugar)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated but not expected.


End file.
